The Girl Who Fell for Someone She Shouldn't
by tanttu95
Summary: Caitlin Conway is the older sister of Charlie Conway. As the Ducks get scholarships to Eden Hall, Caitlin gets one too. In Eden Hall, they get problems. The ducks meet their new coach that they don't like and they 'meet' the varsity team. Caitlin has a problem too. A big one. She falls for a guy. A guy who's later revealed to be Rick Riley, the captain of the varsity hockey team.


**Chapter I – Welcome to Eden Hall Academy**

**Prologue**

A/N: I don't own the Mighty Ducks trilogy or anything in it. Oh and when i write the story, i think of Caitlin king like Dianna Agron. If you don't like Agron, then you can think of someone else as Caitlin. Caitlin has long, blonde hair and greyishgreen eyes and she's a year older than Charlie.

* * *

"_Please welcome to the podium, the head coach and the leader of the Mighty Ducks!"_

"_Thank you. It's a great honor to be here today to introduce you to a truly great group of kids. Sure they can be a little rambunctious. They've run me ragged and played more than their fair share of pranks. I still haven't forgotten about those eggs. But i hung in there, and they hung in there for me. We became the Quack Attack, the Flying V and the Bash Brothers. I've never had a better time. These kids are winners, each and every one of them. But more than that, these are good people. I hope that they enrich and enliven your school and your lives the way they have mine. Now i hand you over to the capable hands of my old biology teacher and the current headmaster of Eden Hall, Dean Buckley. Dean."_

"_Gordon Bombay has a lot to be proud of. We are happy to welcome the Ducks to our great educational institution. So today it gives me great pleasure to award you these full athletic scholarships to the Eden Hall Academy where we hope the ducks will be happy Warriors and lead us on to glory and divisional championships." _

* * *

**Caitlin POV:**

I was walking on the lawn outside the Eden Hall Academy with mom, and i was holding my hand in mom's. "I can't believe that my both babies are going to go to school here." My mom said while smiling at me. I sighed and looked at her. "Mom. We're not babies." I told her. "I know. It just feels like yesterday when you were only a little girl." "Yeah." _That was a long time ago. _We stopped and looked at each other. "Promise me that you'll look after yourself and Charlie while in school." My mom said. "I promise, mom." _I promised her, but i'm pretty sure that i don't need to look after Charlie that much. _"Good." We hugged and started walking again.

As we were walking towards the large pond next to the yard, we saw Charlie walking toward us. Rather angrily, i'd say. _Did something happen?_ Soon he came to us. "You okay, Charlie?" I asked him. "No. I'm not okay." He replied angrily. "Why? Did something happen?" I asked. "Yeah. Bombay's leaving." I was shocked when i heard that. "What do you mean he's leaving?" "He got some new, cool job and he's leaving us!" "What about you guys? Who's going to be your coach if he's leaving?" I asked calmly. "I don't know! Probably some rich idiot!" Charlie yelled again. "Charlie!" our mom said. "What?" Charlie asked angrily. "Gordon is leaving because he got an amazing job offer. He has to take it." _Hold on... Did she know about it? _"Wait, did you know about it?" Charlie asked her. "Yes. He told me about it a few days ago. He told me that he feels extremely bad about having to leave you, but he knows that you can manage without him." Mom said. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Charlie yelled. "Because he wanted to tell you himself. He knew that you would take it hard, and he wanted to explain it to you properly." Charlie got quiet. "He knows that you'll be okay without have your friends, Charlie. You have your sister too." Charlie glanced at me and then looked back at mom. "And about your new coach... No matter how annoying or boring he'd be, i'm sure he's going to be a great coach, no matter who he is." I looked at Charlie and he had finally calmed down. "I'm sure you'll be okay with your sister and friends. And i'm going to tell you the same thing i told Caitlin. Take care of each other. Okay?" Charlie nodded. "Okay." Mom smiled and said: "Good. Now let's go home. You two need to prepare for school." Me and Charlie both smiled and then we walked to our car.


End file.
